Wallpaper steamers are known for moistening old wallpaper so that it can be readily removed from walls prior to redecorating.
In a steam generator for a prior wallpaper steamer, we attach the lid to the base of the steamer by means of C-section metal strips slid onto abutting flanges of the lid and base--which are of moulded plastics material. This means of attachment of the lid is restrictive on the design of the generator--i.e. requiring straight runs of the strip along the joints, making the generator rectangular. The strips add expense and assembly cost.
The present steam generator has been developed as a simpler, cheaper product.
Plastics material containers are known in which the lid resiliently engages the base and seals sufficiently tightly for storage of food for instance at ambient pressure. The lid has a circumferential groove into which an upstanding rim of the base extends. This arrangement is inadequately pressure tight for a steam generator. In particular a separate sealing element appears to be necessary.